


Anniversary

by TouchoftheWind



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types, RH Plus, RH Plus (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Families of Choice, Family, Family Secrets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before episode 10 of Gokusen 3. Yamato comes from a very different family- one with a rather large secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

Disclaimer: This is a RHPlus/Gokusen 3 crossover. I own nothing and make no profit from this work. RHPlus and Gokusen 3 belong respectively to Ayako Suwa, Gotou Shinobu and Ohya Kazumi.

Rating: K

Summary: Set before episode 10 of Gokusen 3. Yamato comes from a very different family- one with a rather large secret.

Anniversary

00000

3D and Yankumi knew that there quietest member liked to keep his personal business to himself. And 3D respected this- they understood that their leader wanted to keep his home life away from his school life. Often it was simpler to do this as it caused less stress at home. However, the class soon began to realise that they knew nothing about Yamato- they didn't know about his parents, whether he had siblings, where he even lived. When questioned he only gave vague answers which gave basically no information but no-one would realise this until a few hours later.

Yamato gave a wave as he left his friends behind- he would be returning home earlier tonight- he could give karaoke a miss this one time. He walked down the familiar streets into a better part of town and soon enough was pulling on the gate to his house. The sign on the wall reading 'Eternal Moon Manor', walking quickly up the drive and into the large house he placed his bag on the sofa just inside the doorway.

"Tadaima," Yamato called out.

"Okaeri," came the usual response in a warm tone as the handsome man stepped into the entrance hall. A smile graced the man's lips as his eyes roamed over Yamato's form- checking him over for injury.

"Anyone else back?" Yamato asked the man.

"Makoto and Ageha are on clean up duty at their school and Masakazu is at a Goukan," the man replied as Yamato hung his coat up.

"Kiyoi, what's for dinner?" Yamato questioned as he grabbed Kiyoi's arm and dragged the other into the dining room.

"We have a surprise for dessert but I have prepared a stew for dinner," Kiyoi answered with a smile as he watched one of his children rush up to the pot of stew and smell the scent from it.

"Delicious!" Yamato smiled slightly.

"I thought you were going out with your friends," Kiyoi stated.

"Was planning on it- but you remember what today is?" Yamato responded.

"I do," Kiyoi smiled serenely.

"It was the day you made the blood contract with me 10 years ago," Yamato smiled- a true bright smile breaking across his face.

"Yes, Ageha was most excited to be gaining an older brother," Kiyoi said and moved to wrap his arms around his child.

Yamato, feeling unusually emotional, wrapped his arms tightly around his Father and Master and breathing in the scent that comforted him like no other.

They stood like this for a while and only broke apart when they heard the front door slam and a pair of footsteps on the wooden floor.

"Tadaima!" came the cry from two voices in the entrance hall.

"Okaeri," both Yamato and Kiyoi replied as they moved to greet the youngest members of their family. Yamoto stopping while passing the mirror and giving a sigh before smacking his cheeks gently and his reflection flickered into view.

"Oi! Niisan!" Ageha's voice cut across the hall and Yamato turned and glared at the noisy teen.

"Otouto, you are too noisy. We have excellent hearing- we are vampires after all. I think you want to render me deaf before I hit 50," Yamato joked with a stern face.

"Makoto, Niisan is making fun of me!" Ageha said while clinging to Makoto's arm as Makoto rolled his eyes.

Kiyoi simply watched over his children with a smile.

Eternal Moon Manor was full of laughter and noise- the way it should be.

00000

I referred to Kiyoi as Master in this because Makoto's Father referred to him as this while interrogating Ageha in the show.

My first time in both fandoms- let me know what you think.


End file.
